Mais pas trop
by Exuperance
Summary: Une adolescente... Perdue entre son enfance, les difficultés, la drogue, l'alcool, la vie...


_Mais pas trop... _

C'est devant un verre de vin blanc que je prends la plume. J'ai encore le goût de ce nectar: doux, fruité, sucré, ni trop ni trop peu. Parfait pour mes papilles, en sommes. Je ne peux pas dire être amatrice de vins mais je reste difficile quand même. Un bon vin rappelle une époque, une saison, un lieu, un moment, un sentiment. Ce vin-là me fait revivre différents moments. Certains prélassements dans un jardin où l'herbe, fraîchement tondue, monte à mes narines; où mon corps est imbibé du soleil, où chaque millimètre de mon corps et de mon âme baignent dans cet astre rayonnant. Je revois les jeux enfantins, ayant perdus leur candeur avec les années; les rires innocents des gamins venant de faire une farce aux adultes. Je revis chaque odeur , chaque détail, chaque moment, chaque bien-être de cette époque bénie.

Hélas, ce n'est qu'un vin.

Le goût part, doucement, comme pour me ménager de la réalité. Cette douceur ravive les réveils de mon grand-père, très tendres, pour que je vive encore quelques minutes mon rêve, encore frai dans mon esprit d'enfant.

Et je me souviens... Le manque de travail, d'argent, l'amour, la haine, les problèmes sans solutions, les solutions sans problèmes, mes parents, le chômage, la drogue, l'alcool, le sexe, mes envies, mes peines, mes joies, mes rêves, l'ennui... l'année de mes vingt ans.

J'avais un avenir. Il promettait d'ailleurs. j'aspirais à devenir archéologue, médecin, prof' ou laborantine... J'aspirais à des choses que j'aurais eut sans problèmes alors que certains auraient fondés des espoirs sur des notions qui me sont inconnues: force, révisions, courage et volonté. Moi non. Déjà au collège je me suis élevée à la première place des troisièmes sans me "fouler". Certains, je les voyais, écoutaient, prenaient des notes, bossaient pour avoir tout juste la moyenne. Moi, je lisais. Lire une leçon, une seule fois, et l'assimiler,la comprendre, la retenir. Longtemps, je me suis demandée qui j'étais pour être comme ça. Papy disait que j'étais surdouée. Surdouée? Nan. Dotée d'une bonne mémoire? Probablement.

On avait de grands projets pour moi... J'aurais put les réaliser si facilement... Si seulement, j'étais plus motivée! Inutile de le cacher, je suis une de celles qui ont tout pour réussir et qui sont des je-m'en-foutistes. Allez-y insultez-moi, criez, hurlez... Je resterais neutre et, pour vous faire enrager encore plus, je serais stoïque. J'hausserais les épaules en les laissant retomber mollement, elles et mes bras, le long de mon corps courbé, le regard vide. Ce geste vous agacera? Génial! Votre énervement est la source de mon amusement.

Et si je n'avais que le cerveau? Cela passerait, n'est-ce pas? mais non! Dieu est aussi sadique que salaud!

Non content d'avoir pondu des intellectuelles comme Cury, des beauté comme Belluci, des voix comme Houston, des catins comme Eve (car on sait tous que c'est la pire des catins), il a osé mettre tout sur une femme: moi!

Bon d'accord, j'avoue que mon raisonnement est simpliste et narcissique, soit! Mais regardez! Je suis jeune, belle, bonne (bien que c'est un terme à mon avis plus péjoratif qu'autre chose), intelligente, je chante bien et je suis sociable! Presque parfaite en gros!

Rassurez-vous! La nature est bien faite. Je dessine comme un pied et nombreux sont mes défauts. Pour ne citer que les plus voyants: je suis jalouse, possessive, très stéréotypée (stéréotype: on dit que... = les blondes sont connes, les asiat' douées pour la fellation...), provocatrice, contradictoire et dotée une âme de mec! Entre autres, mes connaissances musicales et cinématographiques laissent sérieusement à désirer. Eh oui! Je préfère largement lire un bon livre que de regarder un bon film! Entre la trilogie de Régine Desforges et celle du "Seigneur des anneaux", mon choix est sans appel!

Malheureusement, je suis célibataire. Est-ce mon goût pour la liberté qui m'a poussé à jeter tous mes anciens petits-amis? Possible...

L'amour m'est inconnu. Je peux réciter une leçon là-dessus mais une amie le résume mieux que moi: "L'amour ne s'explique pas, il se ressent". Je me contente de cela. De toutes façons, ai-je le choix? Non! Cela clos le débat!

Enfin, je pourrais vous détaillez maintes relations, chacune plus ardente et torride que la précédente, du moment que ce n'est que sexuel. L'amour? Trois lignes et c'est fini. J'ignore ce qu'est l'amour, je me contente du sexe... et pour trouver un bon amants... C'est du boulot! Croyez-moi! D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas: "Il est plus facile de bien faire l'amour que de bien faire la guerre"? Et revenons sur les relations amour/sexe (qui sont très liées ne le niez pas!), G. Proust ne dit-il pas "le foutre, c'est du "je t'aime" en gelée"? Sage homme celui-là!

Restée petite fille, enfouie sous le temps, la fierté et l'orgueil "d'adultes", je rêve encore au Prince Charmant. Cheval blanc et carosse? Non, non, non. Il serait plutôt.. en Porshe? _rires_. Non, rassurez-vous, les hommes riches sont des hommes à problèmes. J'aimerais un homme simple, qui me comprenne et me surprenne. un peu mon contraire. histoire d'équilibrer les choses... Enfin, je pense que je le veux comme ça... Pfff... Dix-neuf ans et on croit tout connaître... Misère. Quelle jeunesse! Éclats_ de rires_.

Niveau travail, c'est comme le côté sentimental: rien! Mon diplôme de vente ne m'est d'aucune utilité. On me demande de l'expérience ou une école de commerce... Mais sans école, pas d'expérience; sans expérience, pas de travail; sans travail, pas d'argent; sans argent; pas d'école. Et voilà, la boucle est bouclée.

Ah! Autre chose: je vous trouve risibles. Vous tous, du haut de ma petite vingtaine d'année, vous me faites marrer. Alors comme ça machin a engrosser la sœur de truc? Et truc a trompé chose qui est la meilleure amie de machin? Grand bien leur fasse!

Mon portable sonne, je sors de ma torpeur. Je n'ose même pas regardé qui m'appelle à une heure pareille. Sur l'écran, l'heure en couleur flashie. Du rose si je me souviens bien. Défilant, j'observe sans réaction le nom de mon ami. Un nom de fleur. Un nom qui m'exaspère d'avance. Jasmin. C'est un excellent ami à moi, on se connaît depuis l'époque des couches culottes. Mais bon. Bien que très gentil (peut-être trop même!), il reste le stéréotype même des homosexuels. Grand, bien bâti, il est relativement séduisant. Cependant, je dois avouer qu'il me gonfle plus qu'il ne m'amuse. Il parle trop, est trop... efféminé probablement. J'aime discuter avec lui mais à chaque fois, il finit dépouillé à parler seul. Ca gonfle. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas le voir, lui, sa gueule d'abruti et sa came de merde. "Il est tel qu'une sangsue" pensais-je. En effet, Jasmin est le genre de mec qui continue tant qu'il n'a pas eut ce qu'il désirait. Là, en l'occurance, il veut que je réponde. Au bout d'un certain temps que je n'ai même pas essayé de calculer, je finis par décrocher.

- Ouai Vikki, sa va?

- Putain, pourquoi tu m'appelles?

- Mais, enfin, Vikki...

Je haïs son ton compatissant. Il pense me connaître, se croit si supérieur... Pfff. Je l'envoie chier en beauté.

- Ta gueule! Tu ne m'appelles jamais avant midi voir une heure de l'après-midi, et là, par le plus grand des hasards, tu oses me réveiller, avant dix heures! Allez merde, crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Non, tu te trompes...

- Je te coupe direct! Accouche et raccroche, ok?

Il se stoppe, interloqué. Il est vrai que je suis rarement aussi exécrable qu'aujourd'hui. Je suis connue pour avoir un caractère de merde mais je ne l'ai jamais montré autant que ce matin... Oh lala, je suis blasée. Il est dix heures du matin et je suis réveillée. La journée commence MAL. Je l'écoute vaguement, grognement plus qu'approuvant, de temps en temps. Il me parle d'une soirée, de Léo (bon dieu, qui est-ce?) qui veut me revoir, d'une adresse que je note sans la voir, d'une heure... En fait, je m'en fous. C'est ça mon gros problème, je l'ai déjà dis, je me répète mais je suis une je-m'en-foutiste...

il finit par m'expliquer qu'un certain Léo, à ce qu'il paraît je le connaît, fête ses vingt-et-un ans et je suis invitée... Je réponds que je ne sais pas si je serais présente, que j'ignore ce que je fais, vu que c'est les vacances. Bon, remarque, quand tu es au chômage, c'est toujours les vacances... J'esquive une réponse obligatoire et raccroche.

Midi, j'erre dans Paris. Tu sais, quand tu as huit ans et que tu as déjà fait le tour du monde, tu as perdu tous tes rêves, toutes tes illusions et tu es blasée de tout. Comme moi. Comme la majorité des jeunes du 16ème. On en a marre de nos parents qui croient tout savoir parce qu'ils sont riches. Ils croient que, parce qu'on est leurs enfants, on est protégés de l'alcool, la drogue et tout le reste. Alors que c'est le contraire.

On n'a plus de mirages, à quatorze ans, on étaient tous des junkies vu que c'est le seul truc qui nous permet de planer un minimum. Maintenant que la beuh, le shit ne me font plus rien, je me came à la C., au chant, au monde de la nuit.

Je me suis couchée à six heures du matin, c'était tôt. Mais c'est exceptionnel lorsque l'on arrive à me voir avant dix-neuf heures. Je suis une chouette. Je me réveille, je fume, je bois un café, j'appelle ma prof' de chant, je fais mon cours et je sors.

Un autre truc qui me saoûl, c'est lorsque l'on s'éloigne de Paris, qu'on part de "chez nous", on découvre un autre monde. La dernière fois où j'ai quitté mon monde, on m'a traité d'objet. Les garçons m'abordaient mais ne regardaient que ma poitrine, une horreur. On ne me vois pas comme une future femme mais comme un objet sexuel. De ce fait, devenu généralité, je ne sors plus du 16ème. C'est blazant non? Et bah, c'est ma vie...


End file.
